Traditionally, buildings and other constructions for event and recreation spaces have been separate from buildings that are used for residential, lodging, or business and other commercial purposes. Additionally, while some hotel properties include banquet halls, auditoriums, and similar event spaces, those event spaces are not viewable from the guest rooms. Overall, current building constructions separate entertainment facilities from lodging or residential spaces.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a building construction that incorporates entertainment and recreational spaces into a building with a design that allows those entertainment and recreational spaces to be viewable from the lodging, residential, and other occupiable spaces that are in the same building. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.